1963 Piston Cup Season
The 1963 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup Season. It was the first season for two racers, Robert Henderson and Martin Power. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Levi Mitchan IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Junior Moon Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power (Rookie) Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson (Rookie) Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Robert Johnson # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Maxwell Turner # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Joe Axel # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Junior Moon # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Lee Weathers # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Levi Mitchan # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Robert Johnson # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Rev Pitcar # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Randy Lawson # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Junior Moon # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Rusty Dipstick # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Robert Johnson # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:River Scott # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Robert Johnson # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Lee Weathers # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Martin Power # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Louise Nash # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Slide Powers # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Rev Pitcar # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Robert Johnson Final Standings # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:10 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Junior Moon Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons